


Correction

by belladonawritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Incest, Lesbophobia, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Slurs, Underage Rape/Non-con, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: I already knew she was a lesbian, but now I knew something had to be done. Corrective rape small treat to darkjin for the Nonconathon 2020!NB: I am gay as fuck. This is just fantasy and coping.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Correction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjin/gifts).



> TW: for homophobia and slurs

I knew she was a dyke already. That’s important. They claim you can’t tell until they come out to you, but I’d known since she was seven and staring at Wonder Woman’s tits. I didn’t know for sure until she was thirteen, though, and I caught her fingering her cunt to lesbian porn. Not the good shit, either. The kind with butches with short fingernails.

Well, I’m a good dad. I don’t hold for that kind of business. So I invited my buddies over. And man, _man._ You should have seen the look on her face. She thought I was inviting her to poker night.

“Come sit next to me, hon. I’ll teach you how to play.”

“Alright, Daddy!”

Such a simple thing. I even showed her a few hands, let her get the hang of it, before I moved her onto my lap. The guys giggled a little, elbowed each other. They knew what was gonna happen.

“Liz?”

“Yeah, Daddy?”

“You gotten fucked yet?”

“Wh…” She went silent. “What?”

“I said,” as I unzipped my fly, “you gotten fucked yet?”

She turned around, looked down at my cock coming from my fly. Then she tried to wrestle her way off my lap, but two of the other guys held her down. She looked so pretty, with two fingers stuffed into her mouth, her tanktop falling to her side and one of her barely-developed tits showing. She looked like her mother, honestly. Her mother had been a dyke, too, before her father had paid me to marry her and get her out of trouble.

“Liz, honey,” I crooned in her ear, “I caught you looking at rugmuncher porn. And I need to be absolutely clear about what happens to homosexuals in this world. So we’re gonna make sure you know, okay?”

“Let go let go let go I won’t do it again –“

I did feel kind of bad. I probably should have just fucked her pussy. Instead, I let one of my buddies take her virginity, felt her sob and shake as he pushed his cock into her undefiled hole. And me? I spread her cheeks, and began to force myself into her ass. I wanted the lesson to stick. And I wanted to cum. Both could be true.

“Get OFF ME! Get off! Get _off!_ ”

I ignored her. She’d get over it, eventually. But just to be sure, I opened her legs nice and wide, and with my cock buried in her asshole, let all five of them take her, one at a time, and even encouraged them to cum inside. If she got pregnant, and she was right at that age, I’d just have to make her go through the ordeal of an abortion, and she’d learn her lesson all the more so.

Finally, I pulled out, my own cum running down her thighs. She was crying, which was a good sign. It meant she’d learned her lesson…

…or, I thought, as she looked up at me with fire in her eyes, it just meant I’d never _catch_ her again.

Fine by me. There’d be other poker nights. And good fathers didn’t give up after a single failure.


End file.
